mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Ryōtarō Tsukimori
Ryōtarō Tsukimori (月森 竜太郎), best known as Ryō Tsukimori (月森 竜), is a fictional Iga ninja from the online series Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle. Creation and Concept Shortly after his son Shoutarou, Ryo was created only by name and identity. MGW wanted to give him a strong name and be a driving force for Shou, but everything else regarding background, unique characteristics, and capabilities was quite difficult to figure out. One of the reasons for the long consideration is that she wanted her chunin to be highly skilled ninja. Ryo's concept themes are a "strong, gentle father", "thoughtful man who is questionable". Character Head of Tsukimori House. His adult rite name (nanori), is Mitsutake (光武). His zokumyo or numerical name is Ryōtarō (竜太郎). The common image of Ryo shows him to be good-natured and patient. While mild, Ryo is a strong-willed and mind-oriented man whose been a leader since his youth. The safety of his family and Iga Province would naturally stand above himself. With the people firmly in mind, this does not make him weak. Some people would find this a little unusual. Even in the feudal times, he worked to solidify humanitarian values within the Iga district. Unlike many, Ryo has a lot of faith in his son Shoutaro. He highly respects and trusts his son despite him having a feeble character. Protocol makes it so that a person who lacks ability is not given a leading position, but Ryou always defends Shou, understanding him well, and knows that he can be firm in what he believes in. Frank with him sometimes. His younger brother Hajime, despite his audacious character, is seen as a reliable member of the family. Ryo gets secretly nervous because of Hajime's contrast in character, how he is so strict about morals and how he questions his younger brother, like there's a hint of jealously. However, there has not been an overt act of betrayal. Story The list below is a possible war record. Background is not known yet, but possibly conceived Shōtarō Tsukimori during winter on a waning gibbous or full moon. Aruka of Ueno Family gave him the fortune that he'd finally have a child. *The Follower from Mibuno *Middle Way Tanba War Record *Vs Hajime (possible leadership duel) *Vs Goemon Ishikawa *vs Kotarō Fūma (vs Saito family?) *1542: 1st Battle of Azukizaka (第一次小豆坂の戦い) *1548: 2nd Battle of Azukizaka (第二次小豆坂の戦い; w/Imagawa vs Oda Nobuhide) *1564: Battle with Mikawa Ikko-Ikki (三河一向一揆; w/Tokugawa. Peace talks) Parameters/Abilities *Ninjutsu - 4 *Knowledge - 4 *Battle Ability - 4 *Heart – 5 *Misc – *Misc – A skilled man in ninjutsu study. He is known for his dexterity in the use of bladed weapons and works on perfecting Iaijutsu (居合術). The Uchigatana (打刀; 60-70cm) is his favored weapon. He also uses a pair of steel curved knives that are compact enough to hide. They are called Niryūjin (二龍刃; Double Dragon Blades). Relationships ;Kaneyoshi :Grandfather? ;Mitsuhiro Tsukimori & Taina :Father and mother respectively ; Hajime & Ryōma : Younger brothers. Hajime has a strict nature; Ryoma is more lax. ; Shoutarou, Yua, Taisuke : Children from oldest to youngest. ;Aina :Legal and only wife. ;Iga Sokoku Ikki : Little interest in political affairs but chosen for his ability, and especially for his concern in Iga's well-being. References/Links Category:Iga Category:Ninja Category:Seishin